User talk:Fatal Disease
Hello Ftal you SECKY GRAPE [[User:Joseph.meza.5688|'Joseph.meza.5688']] Talk 02:57, October 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Trollpasta Issue--Broseph-Meza-562-B Fatal you can unblock me since my second account has been disabled by Wikia so ya so you can unblock both my 2nd account and my account fatal [[User:Joseph.meza.5688|'Joseph.meza.5688']] Talk 14:26, October 25, 2013 (UTC) IMPORTANT ..... .......................... .................................. ................. .................................... ..................... .................................................... ...................... ................................... ..................... ....... ..................... lol jk - No sig for u NOTICE DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING DARE TOUCH YOUR FUCKING DICK WHILE WATCHING THE ALMIGHTY OGRE LORD!!! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU CAME TO MY HOUSE, AND WE WATCHED SHREK 1, AND YOU FUCKING SMACK YOUR DICK TO THE PART WITH SHREK IN THE SHOWER??? YOU SICK FUCK!!! (srry, just, dont, do, it, again) GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 02:06, November 24, 2013 (UTC) HEART ATTACK diabetes mushroom viagra pills PLSPLSPLS PLS TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED ON THE SEDDIE WIKI, THE FULL STORY. PLS FOR FUCK'S SAKE TELL ME NOW, I'M FUCKING CURIOUS N' SHIT SO PLS TELL ME, AND WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT SPANGEBILL GUY BECAUSE I SWEAR, I SAW HIM VANDALISE THE CEEB WIKI BEFORE THE WIKI WAS CLOSED, ALSO PLEASE READ THIS IN LOWERCASE BECAUSE THE CAPS BUTTON IS BEING A SHITFUCK. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 15:03, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 02:50, January 5, 2014 (UTC) 19:34, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Don't ignore I know why I was banned. I am pissed, because it seems like a desperate ban to me. I also am pissed because I'm unable to appeal. Listen, Fatal, do whatever you need to do. I know some might think in that chatroom, we're just internet friends, but you guys are so cool. I don't care if I'm the odd man out because of my age all the time, I think you guys are hilarious and fun to be around. Screenshot this and PM the link to Jacket Mike od Skelly, please. I need to stay. AYYYYYY LMAO What's your Nintendo Network ID M8!? GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 05:30, August 12, 2014 (UTC) >and send you a request to come on chat. Do that around 'bout 6:00pm? If not 6, how 'bout 3:30pm? Kaek?? GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 06:08, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Code? My Nintendo Network ID is "LuigiSuperstar". URL: https://miiverse.nintendo.net/users/LuigiSuperstar Go to my Miiverse page and send me a friend request via the Miiverse app on Wii U. I'll accept the friend request tomorrow whenever I wake up. If you wanna play some Mark Kart, leave a message on my talk page around 6:00pm - 12:00am. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 07:13, August 12, 2014 (UTC) My body is ready. Also, come to chat? GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 23:09, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Proof Give me the proof. (come to chat) GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 17:35, August 13, 2014 (UTC) UR UNBLOCKED (ON TPW) M8! GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 18:53, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Chat GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 00:33, August 26, 2014 (UTC)FATAL PLEASE COME TO CHAT. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 00:33, August 26, 2014 (UTC) GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 00:33, August 26, 2014 (UTC) GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 00:33, August 26, 2014 (UTC) HURRY!!!!!! COME TO FUCKING CHAT. NOW!!!!!!!! HURRY!!! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!!!!146*$%*(.,>:: GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 21:02, August 26, 2014 (UTC) COME TO FUCKING CHAT ALREADY, ASSHOLE. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 21:53, August 26, 2014 (UTC) SkasjSkasj Shulk was officially announced. And Ganondorf was accidentally shown off in a 3DS trailer. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 19:42, August 29, 2014 (UTC) k fig fig ggg g g g g GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 04:13, August 31, 2014 (UTC) LIVE cum2chet' GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 00:46, September 1, 2014 (UTC) r u ok m8? GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 03:18, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ur skaring me. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 04:38, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Vvvvvrrrrooooomm come to chat 00:54, September 3, 2014 (UTC)00:54, September 3, 2014 (UTC)00:54, September 3, 2014 (UTC)~ GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 00:54, September 3, 2014 (UTC) HURRY UP GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 01:31, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Leaks are bombing left and right! GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 05:56, September 6, 2014 (UTC) The hype is real. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 19:34, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Look Like the new look? GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 02:56, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Can you come to chat please? GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 04:09, September 7, 2014 (UTC) chat Can you come to chat please? GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 03:49, September 8, 2014 (UTC) nvm GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 05:51, September 8, 2014 (UTC) chat doesn't work on the Wii U anymore (what the fuck) so maybe later. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 02:12, September 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- > GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 02:53, September 9, 2014 (UTC) fuk u nvm GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 05:33, September 9, 2014 (UTC) とお わたし いる まで きる かたい げんざい GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 20:27, September 10, 2014 (UTC) スーパー乱闘愚痴! GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 20:31, September 10, 2014 (UTC) cdf I'm there. >2 hours ago Sorry, I don't visit Wikia that much anymore. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 22:51, September 10, 2014 (UTC)